Forum:Chapter 3 discussion
This page/thread is for discussing elements of chapter 3 and is the only place to post/talk about them until the English translation is 100% complete. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 13:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pretty fucking excited for chapter 3. Just played through for the second time. and I have some speculations. 1) Luka's "mom" wasn't his birth parent. It's Micaela from that one village, and she is a fallen angel thus explaining his meditation skill, and possibly why she didn't want him to return until later (later as in he discovred the truth about Ilias, his father and other things.) 2) Black Alice, was saved from heinrich at the last second by Ilias, afterwhich Heinrich attempted to fight Ilias, and was then sealed into the prison giving him no chance to tell the world what truly happened. 3) Not sure what specifically but watch the Sabasa King closely, I feel like he could be a very important part of the story soon. 4) There are some theories floating around that you may be able to fight with/using the Four Heavenly Knights/Alice, my guess is that if this is true, the FHK will most likely attempt to deal with fighting Chimeras, Alice will take on the bio-mechanical monsters and Luka deals with the angels, Promestien, and Ilias. 5) It is shown in the coding that luka will obtain more abilities later in chapter 3. I suspect that while possibly some could be upgraded from his current four which tie into his spirits, others could be based on his latent holy power, where Micaela will train him on these techniques. I have a hunch that when he would use these techniques he would use health as a cost, as Alice has mentioned before that using such abilities could cause him to become nothing but raw holy energy. Anyway what do you guys think about this? ---- A lot of this is so nearly confirmed, apart from 5 and 4. I think Luka will fight the big chimeras though, Toro has confirmed there will be a sort of harem scene for them, and that Rapunzel creates the others along with having balanced "stats". I'm guessing that they might have a group battle of sorts. Remember to leave your signature so we know who's talking. ;) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) About nr 4 in chapter 3 demo there was this battle ch or whatever for alice and 4 knight s so they will have their role in battle for sure About new abilietes, i have a feeling that those will be exactly the one which Luka uses when he falls asleep(ninefold rakshaasa daystart etc). Safin117 (talk) 12:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm also wondering about Rapunzel, it doesn't explicitly state how she births the other four chimeras, but the way Toro words it seems to imply there's something more to it than we might first think... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't that chimera have eggsacks on her body? I think the logical thing would be to assume that those other sweeties came out of her eggs. If it are eggs. And damn, why does anybody even want to know which colour the panty of Ilias is? It's only important that it isn't there when you lose. Vostan (talk) 15:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) She has an abdomen which goes along with that, Toro used used punctuation marks when mentioning "egg-laying" though I'm probably looking too deep. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Now as i think about the game all the way from the very beggining there was one interesting thing. On the very start when Ilias tought Luka how to fight(before slime girl battle), right after her explanation she warns Luka about something but not finishes her sentence. I have a strange feeling as it may be important in chapter3 3 and somehow connected... Safin117 (talk) 19:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Pst, can someone send me a link of the game whenever they get it? Shadowblade777 (talk) 16:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You mean download link? Safin117 (talk) 16:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) 9 minutes and I'll be busy for a while... A heads up, I am being a bit naughty by extracting the sprites, but seeing I don't know how they tie into stories I think it shouldn't spoil too much for me. And for those wondering, I'm not putting those up anywhere, besides they look ugly in the raw form. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 02:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The MGQ general is a mess, people keep trolling and posting fake spoilers. For anyone who needs help reading/translating the Japanese, this guide seems helpful.--ALAKTORN (talk) 02:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC)